Dark Clouds
by chocolate3271
Summary: Percival Graves, auror and all around badass is in love but the rising of a new threat threatens to take it all away before it even begins.


Talk about forbidden love. Of all the women Percival Graves could have fallen for, it had to be her. He didn't mean to fall in love but does anyone mean to fall in love? It just happens and it can make or break a person. Graves had his own views on love. It's completely obvious to everyone but the person who's in love. He didn't think he was in love but a night in alum changed his mind.

He had just gone out for a drink to clear his mind and he ran into Abernathy.

"What brings you to the waterhole of broken souls, Mr. Graves?" Abernathy asks looking at his drink.

"Just clearing my mind." Graves answers.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Abernathy asks.

"What makes you say that?" Graves says looking up from his drink.

"Aurors don't struggle with thoughts, they think fast and act. That's what makes them so dangerous." Abernathy says. "Women however can stop even the most clear thinkers in their tracks."

"Let's say it was a woman." Graves says. "Let's say this woman was beautiful. The most beautiful woman any had ever seen with the most beautiful eyes. She's annoyingly beautiful which is distracting to auror because instead of focusing on what the mission is you're too busy focusing on her. She's so good at magic it's intimidating. When she speaks it's smooth and well thought out. I could listen to her all day. Then when she sings which she doesn't know you've heard and it like honey." Graves said. "What if it were someone like that."

"I know your problem." Abernathy tells him.

"What is it?" Graves asks.

"You're in love."

"What? No. That's ridiculous."

"Do you imagine yourself kissing her? What she might kiss like? Do you love all things you don't like about her?"

Graves nods.

"That's love." Abernathy said.

Taking what Abernathy said he leaves the bar and goes on a walk. He walks throughout the park and back to MACUSA where something was terribly wrong. He runs into the building on,y to be met by a chill. The sight before him shook him to his core.

Broken equipment scattered the floor. Benches were overturned, papers were all over the floor. Something terrible had happened. He hears soft coughing on the floor. He runs toward it.

Under a wand polisher was a house elf who was stuck. He pushes the polisher off.

"What happened here?" Graves asks.

"Blink has never seen anything like it before. It was like a big black cloud. It tore up the room and went up the elevator shaft." The house elf replies.

Graves disapperates upstairs where it was in even worse shape. He runs to Madam Picurry's office where the door was then off the hinges. Blink was right behind him.

Graves runs into the office where a chill overcame him. The office was destroyed. The windows were shattered and the furniture overturned. Papers fluttered away in the wind. Try back wall was missing and a gaping hole in its place.

"What the hell?" Graves said under his breath staring at the wall.

"Sir, over here." Blink said kneeling behind the desk.

Graves runs over to the desk and his heart dropped.

Serafina Picurry was laying on the floor. Her hair had fallen out of place, blood dripped down her scalp. Her face was paler than normal leaving her veins visible. Her normal deep brown eyes had been glazed over white. Blood lined her lips threatening to spill over. Her limbs were broken. She looked dead.

"Get help Blink." Graves instructs the house elf.

"But sir." Blink starts

"Just go!" Graves commanded as he pulled his wand out.

The house elf vanishes with a pop. Graves gently strokes her hair and lays her down flat. He heals her arms and legs as best he could. His heart nearly stopped when he heard her whimper.

It wasn't much but it was a sign of life. Knowing she didn't have much time and he couldn't wait for help he needed to act.

"You're going to be okay. I'm going to get you help." He whispers to her.

He gently picks her up, he could feel her broken body barely breathing against him. She quietly whimpers in pain.

"Shh..it's okay. You're okay." He says as he tries to comfort her.

He carried her to the fireplace and gets a handful of floo powder.

"We're going to floo now. Hang on for me." He whispers to her.

He steps in the fireplace and take them both to the wizarding hospital.

As soon as feet touched the floor of the fireplace on the other side he breaks into a run.

"I need help!" He yelled out.

Healers surround them and take her from him. They started shouting things that he do not understand. They push him away as they completely take her.

"Please take care of her. I love her." He says getting a reassuring look from one of the healers.

He watches them rush her away from him. He drops to his knees.

"I love her."


End file.
